Tissue samples are routinely prepared during pathological studies. One aspect of tissue preparation is the use of tissue softeners to prepare tissue samples for pathologic evaluation. The softeners rehydrate the tissue at least to the point where the tissue can be mechanically processed using standard histotechnologic methods. One example of this mechanical preparation is in the cutting of the tissue sample to a size appropriate for use, and the use of the softener allows for cutting of the tissue without further damage to the tissue.
Known softeners are available that sufficiently soften the tissue for processing and evaluation. These known softeners, however, include flammable solvents such as methanol and ethanol, and the flammable nature of these softeners poses an environmental hazard to researchers that perform the histopathologic studies and the laboratories where these studies are performed.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for tissue softeners useful in the field of histopathologic studies that do not contain flammable solvent yet are able to meet the requirements of tissue softeners in this field.